NetRoots Nation in SL
NetRoots Nation in SL (July 17 through Sunday, July 20) is the annual in world conference of people from multiple progressive groups in Second Life, e.g. Cafe Wellstone, Commonwealth, Democratic Party of Second Life, SL Netroots, and Virtually Speaking. Running concurrently with the Austin, Texas Conference, it is organized as a public benefit by in world volunteers. These pages, modeled after those for the Second Life Third Birthday Event reflect decisions made by the various planning teams. Discussion occurs inworld and on the page behind the Discussion tab. Organization Jillan McMillan is CEO, recruited by Jimbo Hoyer, Jane2 McMahon and GenJCCChristain Homewood ' Work is being done in a series of linked self-organizing teams shown in the table of contents on this page. Click on each to find the team leader's name in '''bold.'The volunteer CEO is an ex-officio member of every team. Jimbo is the liaison to the Austin site and rl Netroots Nation. Austin + InWorld Schedule The conference runs from Thursday, July 17 through Sunday, July 20. Spreading New Resident Welcome over several weeks will allow us to smoothly integrate more folks into the existing communities. Activities in the main Austin ballroom will be streamed into SL...Original SL content will be scheduled (see Program, below) as well as opportunities to allow participants to observe and discuss the plenary events. '''Programs below will be streamed in from Austin or where indicated, will originate in SL. Wed- 7/16 5-9 SLT Welcome event (tentative) location and event to be determined. ' Thurs 7/17 5:30-7:00'Austin Plenary: Gov. Howard Dean-Opening Austin Keynote 7:30-9:00pm central 7:00ish SL Social Event at Exhibition Booths Fri - 7/18 7am SLT: The Next President and the Law A new Democratic president will take office on January 20, 2009, facing a federal judiciary stacked with Republican appointees in 20 of the last 28 years, and a Department of Justice that has been more tied to the President’s policy interests than the impartial enforcement of law. What should the next president do with the courts? What should the priorities be for his attorney general? What legislative initiatives are needed to restore fair access to the courts? PANELISTS: Cass Sunstein, John Dean, Adam Bonin, Michael Waldman 11:30 am SLT: How the Media Learned to Bend Over Backward to Please the Right Once upon a time, dramatic TV coverage of showdowns in Birmingham and Selma made the media equal partners in the struggle to civilize America. After the 1968 Democratic Convention,however, executives startled to learn that most Americans reviled the media for "taking the protesters' side" set in motion the broken mainstream media dynamic of today: bending over backward to please a mythic "middle America," patronizing even the most popular liberal political expressions as "elitist." Building on Rick Perlstein's NIXONLAND, this panel will explore this pattern's causes and consequences, and whether and how online activism might change it. PANELISTS: Paul Krugman, Duncan Black, "Digby" Parton, rperlstein 2:30 SLT: Beyond the Political 'Sphere: A Netroots Nation / BlogHer Conversation How do we share a progressive message outside of the political space? When the mere mention of politics turns people off, or has them throwing their hands up in frustration, how do we share our vision and grow our movement? Joined via video conference by three panelists from the BlogHer conference, taking place in San Fransisco, we'll talk about the ways in which we can expand the conversation and strengthen the progressive movement. PANELISTS: Andrew Slack, Marcus Williams, Laura Dawn, Joanne Bamberger, Erin Kotecki Vest, Diane MacEachern 10:00-11:00'Austin Plenary:' Keynote noon to 1pm central 4:30-6:30'Austin Plenary:' Netroots Candidate Event 6:30p-8:30p central 6:45-8:30'InWorld Program #1' 8:30 on SL Dancing Liberally after NN - Cafe Wellstone Sat - 7/19 10:00a-11:00a ' Austin Plenary:'Lunch Keynote 1pm SLT: The Races We Aren't Watching but Should (and Those We're Watching, Too) House and Senate campaign handicappers from Daily Kos, MyDD and Swing State project put their heads together to talk about the most important races around the country in 2008—and the possibility of a filibuster-proof majority in the Senate and an even stronger majority in the House. PANELISTS: David NYC, Markos Moulitsas, Arjun Jaikumar, James Lambert, Jonathan Singer 2:30-3:30'Austin Plenary:'Afternoon keynote 3:45pm-5:45 pm InWorld #2 6:00-9:00 Austin Plenary:'''Evening keynote '''SL Dancing at the Yak after NN - Yak Roadhouse Sun - 7/20 6:45-7:45'Austin Plenary:'Pastor Dan's Multifaith Service time ?? InWorld #3 Formal Closer-tentative Wrap up social event - location TBD (Yedo) Austin + InWorld Tech Jimbo Hoyer, Pb Recreant, Hervy Rikichi, IF Mastroianni, Dire Lobo Venues Netroots Nation Island is the prime location Overflow venues for Austin Ballroom events include Inworld Studios Stadium Progressive Island's YearlyKos Registration Center SL Residents going to Austin CS Kappler,IF Mastroianni,Leandrah Whiteberry, MoodyLoner Korobase, Trouble Streeter, Vex Streeter Booths Lumi Ihnen ''', Michele Mrigesh, Jane2 McMahon Builders: Pb Recreant, Moran Singh, Shinigami Kayo, Jazz Saintlouis, GenJCChristian Homewood (because he's on every committee) Contact: NetrootsSecondLife@gmail '''Process contact info, made contact, conversation, confirmation, payment, build needs, building, build finished, events scheduled, done Pending items / questions: Jimbo: Send contacts for last year's booths (STILL WAITING - NEED THIS) Pb: Height limits? Prim limits? Image limits? Don't Forget Booth area parties, publicity for all exhibitors NN Xue will own the island All payments to be made to NN Xue Spaces Booth cost $50US ($25US for those who specifically ask) New build. Don't know yet how many spaces available. Exhibitors: (PLEASE ADD to this list) REQUESTS / COMMITMENTS FOR THIS YEAR (6) • StormBear Hitchcock - 2 profit, 1 nonprofit • Jillan McMillan & Jane2 McMahon - advertise the unofficial activities • Jesus' General • Tanna Kohime, Billionaires for Bush LAST YEAR - still need commitments or confirmations • CWA: Speed Matters • Tellus, Centric, De-Advertising (3 spaces) • National Writers' Union • Virtually Speaking (3 last year) • Yearly Kos (just 1 last year) • One.org • renamed Issue Dynamics Inc (IDI) - again major sponsor RECRUIT: • Etopia vendors - Jojogirl Bailey • Hayduke Ebisu - Widget says for commonwealth and for his new company. Widget will contact. • smoots (Trouble Streeter suggested) • Progressive Island - Solidad Sugarbeet is a good person to talk to about Progressive Island. She knows everyone and can point you in the right direction. • "group" businesses have a spot, if they want • Moran has a shapes and poses store, Spoon and Fantod make tshirts. • Obama campaign • DPSL • Democratic Party (DNC) • Democracy for America • Progressive Democrats of America - CONTACTED, waiting for approval • High Road to Human Rights - CONTACTED, waiting for interest Currently Working On Exhibitor Information Packet - pdf version DONE! Ask Lumi if you would like a copy. Will make notecard version for distribution in world. In World Communications Jillan McMillan, Trouble Streeter New Resident Welcome Michele Mrigesh, Bookemjackson Streeter, Mala Fegte, Bjorlynn Loon, Pb Recreant, Lumi Ihnen, Skal Paulse, Gloriana Maertens, Jane2 McMahon, Moran Singh, Padmini Jewell Developing Items NNSL New Resident FAQ New Residents welcome pack/ New Residents voluntary orientation Wiki Page for New Residents When you publicize for New Residents, include a link to Moody Loner's SL Diary. This is Part 5, but it links to all previous diaries in the series. Program Widget Whiteberry Possible Program Components Concept: Create a virtual and interactive museum of living history ... with exhibits that reinforce a "talking heads" program (panel, presentation, discussion). "Exhibits" can be visited at any time and include scheduled performances/actions. They might also be machanima records. Put these all under the headings of Effective Political Engagement: SL as a Bridge to Real Life Activism For example: Effective Political Engagement: SL as a Bridge to Real Life Activism 1. Panel sets contextm etc. followed by Case Studies 2. Free Burma 3. HR 6034 and the Widow Penalty(Immigration Reform) Eshi Otawara 4. The Politics of Water (The Center for Water Studies) Delia Lake 5. IBM/Italy 6. Tax Revolt Larry LessigTim Wu 7. Voodoo Buwan, Dizzy Banjo 8. Heron Sanctuary, Virtual Abiliity Inc Gentle Heron ' '"Tour of Duty: America in the Bush Age." 1. Panel discussion about the real world. Add: 2. Guantanamo on Progressive Island 3. Iraq War Memorial Greg Colossus 4. Bagdhad is Burning Lillie Yifu] 5. Books for Soldiers Spoon Dastardly 6. Streets of Bagdhad Delia Lake, Ipazia Cortez, Nesreen ? The Restructuring of the US Economy 1. Conversation with Stirling Allen Fact vs Fiction on Universal Health Care Ecology topic 1.Delia Lake Notes from Widget Activities in the main Austin ballroom will be streamed into SL...My thought is that most folks will want to observe and discuss those events... now if only we knew how many programs NRN will schedule in the ballroom... Blogher will be in San Francisco and also in-world, so there's some coordination to do there too. 100 people paid to attend in SL last year. Do we plan on 200? Knowing how many of us who are already inworld plan to come would be ... handy. Having a way to count the new people who sign up for SL in order to be with us, would be great. Then there is decision making. Activities planned for the Netroots Nation Island must be approved by NRN I'm not sure of the process ... Jimbo will liaison Activities we plan for our own spaces do not need NRN approval. Lag discourages participation. I'll be looking for low lag environments. Some folks are already offering their sims, which is great. Finally, when I heard that Glenn Greenwald didn't make the cut for Austin it occurred to me that there are many folks we might want to invite, and who would come inwworld. I've asked Jimbo to try and get the list. I'm sure we can come up with a process for ranking them. What are demos and where do they fit? Publicity Leandrah Whiteberry, GenJCChristian Homewood, Zathras Afarensis Ideas from 5/27 meeting: Post blog ads, event logo and a variety of banners on this page for download (Mala Fegte, Moran Singh) BlogRoll http://patriotboy.blogspot.com/ http://thetruffle.blogspot.com/ Resources Pocket Guide to NetRoots Nation in SL Announcements and chat logs http://thinkingliberally.blogspot.com/ Historical Document Archive 2007 plenary machanima: http://ca.video.yahoo.com/watch/911694/3622138 Virtually Speaking podcast and video archive http://www.inworldstudios.com/vs/ Security Pb Recreant, Trouble Streeter, Moody Loner Korobase 6/10 Meeting: Volunteers / expressed interest: Widget Whiteberry, Padmini Jewell, Moran Singh, Mala Fegte, GenJCChristian Homewood * Need to identify and contact the land owners of the venues about land permissions and security arrangements. * Need to train volunteers and make up a schedule for the events; have security on hand or on call, with at least 5 - 6 security officers with land permissions total and ideally a presence of at least 2 - 3 security people at each event. * Skills: everyone should know how to IM the group and how to give an slurl * Next meeting TBA Social Events/Entertainment Moran Singh Pb Recreant, Lumi Ihnen, Padmini Jewell, Jane2 McMahon, Jillan McMillan, GenJCChristian Homewood, Michele Mrigesh Scheduled as of 6/17/08: Thursday night of NN a dance/cocktail party after the Keynote at the Exhibition booths. Friday night of NN General hosts the Dancing Liberally at Cafe Wellstone. Saturday night of NN the Yak will host a dance. Suggestions for tours: Shopping Greenies Ecotopia Various team members can offer tours. Other Events A series of concerts prior to NNSL to help build awareness of the event. General will sponsor one concert. Needed: DJ for Thursday night Location and DJ for Wednesday night Get-to-Know-Each-Other event (tentative) IF to talk with Jimbo about interactive event. Schedule of tours set up. Suggestions Please put suggestions under the discussion tab. (see top right of this page) Survey Monkey For email: http://www.surveymonkey.com/s.aspx?sm=Up_2bZIs3bJIEvzxaU5NL_2fMw_3d_3d For webpage: Click Here to take survey Thanks to Jillan McMillan, Michele McGrigesh, Moran Singh, Pb Recreant, Trouble Streeter Survey will be distributed to be sent to group members of Wellstone, Virtually Speaking, Democrats, etc. through in-world channels. Volunteer Roster Please add your SL name here: MeiLin Miranda (my seriously cool friend! Lumi) Catetory:netroots nationCategory:activism